Get Low
by Kaida Black
Summary: Everyone is bored out of their minds. How can they spice things up? Try a cd player and some interesting music selections and its time to GET LOW!


"AHHHHHH!!!!! I AM SOOOO BORED!!" screamed Ron.  
  
The students had been given off the week before exams to study. Though naturally no one was studying. Well except maybe Hermione.  
  
"You and me both." Replied Harry.  
  
"I have an idea!" said Seamus. "Why I don't get my stereo and we can listen to music. Its better than nothing."  
  
"Yea ok." Said Ron.  
  
Seamus ran up the stairs to the dorms. He came back a few minutes later carrying a rather large stereo and a CD case.  
  
"Alrighty here we go." He pulled a CD out of the case after looking through it for a minute. Putting it in he pushed play.  
  
A slow beat started up but unfortunately they never got to hear what it was cause Seamus changed it.  
  
Peace up!  
A town down.  
  
Yea, ok! Lil' Jon!  
  
"Oh my god!" Everyone looked at Hermione. "I love this song!"  
  
She stood up and took her wand into her hand. With a flick of her wrist all of the furniture had backed up onto the walls along with all the people in them. With that done she threw her wand down and started to the middle of the floor. Motioning to Parvati and Lavender to follow her. They smiled evily to each other before starting to dance they're way to the middle of the floor.  
  
Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil V-I, but keep it down on the  
low key, cause you know how it feels.  
  
I saw shorty she was checkin up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my  
ear you would think that she knew me.  
  
So we decided to chill  
  
Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin like she's ready to blow!  
  
(Watch Out!, Watch Out!)  
  
She's saying come get me, come get me,  
  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go,  
  
That's when I told her I said  
  
The girls had started to booty dance. Shaking they're hips to the beat. Each doing they're own thing. Everyone stared at them in shock. Especially Hermione. Who was the best out of all of them. Hermione looked out into the crowd. She spotted Dean he was the only one who wasn't staring at her wide eyed. She smiled at him slyly and motioned him to come to her with her index finger. He smirked and walked towards her. She kept dancing as he reached her. He held out his hand and she took it. Wrapping his arm around her waist he put her arm around his neck then he pulled her against him. They started to move to the beat as the chorus came up  
  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:  
  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
  
By this time everyone was starting to get into it. Finding a partner and starting to dance.  
  
So she's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to  
take her with me,  
  
Cause she's ready to leave (ready to leave)  
  
But I gotta keep it real now, cause on a one to ten she's a certified  
twenty, but that just ain't me. hey.  
  
Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,  
  
But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.  
  
The way she (get low!)  
  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.  
  
She asked for one more dance and I'm  
  
Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?  
  
And I said  
  
Seamus spotted Ron dancing in a group of others (a/n: I don't know how gay guys dance lol). Seamus made his way to Ron and snuck up behind him. Ron felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Looking behind him he saw Seamus. A smile lit his face as their bodies melted together and they started to grind.  
  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:  
  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
  
The song started to wind down and finally came to a stop. When it did everyone cheered. They're little "dance" was great fun. The next song started and the beat was set.  
  
Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana  
  
Shake that thing Miss Annabella  
  
Shake that thing yan Donna Donna  
  
Jodi and Rebecca  
  
Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Luckily no teachers had come to try and stop the party. Though they might have some people come and join them. (a/n: hint hint).  
  
Mean while outside the common room......  
  
Draco Malfoy walked down the halls. He had been so bored the only thing he could think of doing was taking a walk. As he passed the fat lady which was the passage to the Gryffindor common room he heard something strange.  
  
Woman Get busy, Just shake that booty non-stop  
  
When the beat drops  
  
Just keep swinging it  
  
Get jiggy  
  
It was coming from some rather loud music from within the common room behind the portrait. He heard footsteps and looked down the hall to see Sirius Black and Professor Lupin heading towards him (a/n: Sirius' name has been cleared).  
  
"Hey Malfoy. What you doin standing there?" said Sirius.  
  
Before he could answer. There was a loud yell from within the common room. "Oh yeaaaaaa."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Wow, sounds like a party. Come on Malfoy lets see what's goin on. Sassafras." The portrait swung open to reveal a very active party.  
  
Yo sexy ladies want par with us  
  
In a the car with us  
  
Them nah war with us  
  
In a the club them want flex with us  
  
To get next to us  
  
Them cah vex with us  
  
From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and its me fame  
  
Its all good girl turn me on  
  
'Til a early morn'  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on 'til a early morning  
  
Girl it's all good just turn me on  
  
Harry had heard the portrait open and seemed to be the only one. He looked over to see Lupin, Sirius who was grinning like the madman he was, and surprisingly Draco Malfoy. Harry walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Sirius."  
  
"Quite the party yall got goin."  
  
Harry grinned. "Yea that's what happens when your bored. Your not gonna stop it are you?"  
  
"Hell no! I was actually thinking of joining you." Sirius grabbed Lupin's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Lupin blushed like crazy as they started to grunge dance.  
  
Woman Get busy , Just shake that booty non-stop  
  
When the beat drops  
  
Just keep swinging it  
  
Get crunked up  
  
Percolate anything you want to call it  
  
Oscillate you hip and don't take pity  
  
Me want fi see you get live 'pon the riddim when me ride  
  
And me lyrics a provide electricity  
  
Gal nobody can tell you nuttin'  
  
Can you done know your destiny  
  
Harry laughed at his uncle. He may have been embarrassing the hell out of himself but he was having great time. He looked to Malfoy next to him and decided to take a chance. He grabbed Malfoy's hand and started to drag him to the dance floor.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Well since you're here you might as well dance. It's not like you have anything else to do, right?" Harry looked back at him as they reached the dance floor waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yea, I guess your right." He smirked.  
  
They started to dance. Apart from each other at first but slowly making their way towards each other. Just as Harry was about to make his move to start grinding with Draco the song ended. Everyone cheered again. Then immediately started dancing as the next started.  
  
Yea, yea, yea  
  
(It's B2K ya'll) It's B2K ya'll  
  
Welcome ladies... and gentlemen  
  
(Yes) To the U Got Served Soundtrack  
  
(Yea) We about to do dis  
  
You know how we get down  
  
Oh Yea  
  
You know dat  
  
come on  
  
Omarion hit em wit it  
  
This song was slower than the last which was good considering that everyone was starting to get tired (a/n: I know I know no one gets tired after 3 songs but I didn't want this to last forever). Harry didn't waste anytime getting closer to Draco. He jumped a little as Harry slipped his arms around his waist. All of Draco's were taunt as Harry brought him closer.  
  
"Relax. It's ok." Whispered Harry into Draco's hear.  
  
Draco slowly started to relax. Harry guided Draco's hips smoothly to the beat.  
  
Like whoa  
  
You know  
  
Girl you're the star of my show  
  
In this club  
  
Poppin bub  
  
The way you shakin deservin some dubs  
  
Turn around  
  
Make it bounce  
  
Shake it like you come from out of town  
  
Whats yo name?  
  
Whats yo sign?  
  
Girl you leavin with me tonight  
  
Mami shake it like you care for me  
  
You know I like it when you do that little dance for me  
  
Mami I'm just trynna get you in my room  
  
And see that big Badabing go Badaboom  
  
Draco had relaxed completely and fit perfectly against Harry. The temperature in the room had gone up considerably and everyone was sweating as bodies were clamped together.  
  
This one, I seen  
  
Couldn't believe the ass in them jeans  
  
To myself, had to think  
  
'Any room for me up in them jeans?'  
  
Ghetto star  
  
You are  
  
Eat you up like a chocolate bar  
  
What's yo name?  
  
What's yo sign?  
  
Damn you got me weeping inside  
  
Mami shake it like you care for me  
  
You know I like it when you do that little dance for me  
  
Mami I'm just trynna get you in my room  
  
And see that big Badabing go Badaboom  
  
By the time the song ended everyone was tired but had had a great time. Dean turned off the stereo and Hermione replaced the furniture. Everyone went they're various ways. Harry and Draco headed over to the group of cushioned chairs and couches. They sat on one of couches and Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders. Sirius and Lupin soon joined them and sat next on the couch next to them. As Sirius laid on Lupin's chest and Lupin wrapped his arms around the other man. Seamus walked over to their little group and plopped into one of the chairs. Ron soon followed and curled up in Seamus' lap. Hermione and Dean showed up a little later they're tousled an their faces flushed. Harry looked at them and laughed quietly. Seeing as they're were no more chairs and the couch was taken. Dean laid on the floor and Hermione joined him laying her head on his stomach. Never once letting go of his hand.  
  
Silence reigned for a long time. There was no need to speak. Everyone was content just staying the way they were.  
  
YEY!! I'm done! HAHA!! Just to let all of you know it is now 3 o clock in the morning and that was soooo much fun to write lol. Not to mention I am now really hyper and wont be going to bed anytime soon. Don't forget to review!!! Later. 


End file.
